We Fight
by Lamker
Summary: None of them was prepared for the monster which came. None of them could really take it on. But together, they managed - somehow, some way. They fought it, through everything, even if it meant their death. And in the end, that is what saved their world.


**Sixth and lf the Dgraymanweek**  
 **Day 6: Song of the Ark**  
 **Option B: Favorite Battle**

 **We fight**

The Level 4 was a complete and utter monster. None of them denied that, none of them could. Not after what it did. It was the first of its kind, the only one, and it damn nearly killed every single person in Headquarters. They all knew it, and yet… and yet…

And yet they fought. In their own ways, they fought.

Lenalee, who risked dying just by synchronizing with Innocence, who gave up trying to run away, who hated God and Innocence so much… She went and fought against that monster.

Lavi, who had his Innocence broken, was useless without it, he who was supposed merely observe history, never interfere… He went and fought.

Kanda, who was without his Innocence, and even if he couldn't really die, he put up with all the pain, he who hated the Order for all it did… He went up against it.

Allen, who had seen its power, its soul first hand, who knew just what it could do, couldn't let it be, he wanted to save it… He joined the fight as well.

Kanda managed to grab the stack of swords, carried by a few finders. They'd do those idiots no good, but in his hands, they may do something…

"Tch," he let out, having just slashed at the Level 4, getting it to back away, but the sword crumbled from the impact. So much for that idea…

* * *

Lavi had run out of the infirmary and went after Lenalee. He just wasn't sure what he was going to do once he finds her. How is he supposed to fight against a Level 4?

"…Ah well, better than nothing," he saw an abandoned pole near the ground and grabbed it. Probably wouldn't do much, but it made him feel better.

* * *

The Level 4 had made it down, to Hevlaska. It was now or never really. But Lenalee needed more time. Kanda and Lavi had met up, the latter worried for their safety. The damn Akuma had its eyes set on Komui and Komui alone. Damn it.

Neither of the two Exorcists really knew what they were doing, or trying to accomplish, when they stepped in front of the Chief. One had a katana which was useless even in his hands and the other held a pole which wouldn't do shit against it. But still, they stood.

"You can just hang back, you know," Yuu had said, knowing this was a hopeless battle, but he at least could recover from his wounds. The redhead wasn't as fortunate…

"Nice joke," Lavi managed a nervous smile, still not sure **why** he was even here. But since he was, he wasn't about to give up.

"Nice joke!" the Level 4 repeated, giving a terrifying smile as it prepared to attack.

* * *

"Now, Hevlaska, put the Innocence into her body!" Lvellie had pushed her to the ground, demanding the oldest Exorcists to probably kill the young girl. Lena, at that moment, was mostly just worried about her brother – was he okay? Is he alive?

As Hevlaska reached for her, she wasn't afraid like she thought. She calmed down, and even smiled back.

"I'm okay… I'll do everything I can."

"Forgive me, Komui," Hevlaska had whispered, knowing would likely destroy the chief.

And then the Akuma shot Hevlaska, interrupting the synchronization. Kanda in its grasp, it didn't even break a sweat. It's no wander – what could he or the redhead have done, to try and hold of such a monster?

It seemed hopeless… Lavi and Kanda were down, Lenalee was too far away from her Innocence, everything was blurring… And then the Level 4 came, stepping on her head. It was useless, she knew, but still, she pushed on.

"Please… Oh God I hate so much, please… Give me power… For the first time in my life, I desperately want Innocence…"

She wasn't going to make. The Akuma was right there and she was all alone. She was going to die…

And then **he** came. Literally dropped down from the Heavens to save the day… Again.

* * *

Allen fought against it, but he was so, so tired… He couldn't even control his body anymore. The wounds were too much. His Innocence was moving him of its own free will. All he knew was that he was moving, and by doing that, he was helping someone…

* * *

Lavi and Kanda found Komui then, after they managed to get to their feet… And as you'd expect, he was worried as hell. Damn idiot… Then again, weren't they all idiots, them especially for what they were trying to do?

"She lives on for your sake…" Lavi was weak, tired and beaten. And still confused – why did he come? He was only supposed to observe this thing, not risk his life fighting it… Yet Lena… He felt that, if she could fight on, so should he. He – Lavi – owed all of them that much.

"You get it, don't you? Go to her side… You're her brother, aren't you?" he knew Lenalee shouldn't be, and didn't want to be, alone for this. She needed her big brother…

"What should I do? I have no idea?" Komui was torn right now – his little sister might die because she wants to save the world, and he can't do more than watch?

"What the hell are you going on about?" Kanda's had it. "Move your ass, Mr. Sister Complex! I'm tired of listening to you people!" he kicked the chief, annoyed more than he should be. If the girl can be so damn brave, why the hell can't her stupid ass brother be as well? Stupid!

"Why'd you join the Order to begin with, jackass?" he knew damn well it was for her – so why did the stupid ass brother forget that all of sudden?

* * *

"I'm tired of all this grieving…" she said quietly, reaching for the green light. She didn't pay attention as Allen battled, but she knew this was her only chance…

"Because brother and everyone else came for me… That's enough for me to fight in this nightmarish world… Innocence… If you can take my feelings, and convert them to power to protect everyone, then I will follow you… I'll follow you until the end of time… But, in the end you must… You must promise me to return to my brother's side," she saw Komui walking towards her, fear, worry, horror, guilt and so many more emotions on his face, and she could only smile, when the Innocence melted.

"I'll be back, brother!" and she drank it.

Seconds after that, she felt pain. So much pain. Her whole body was on fire and her ankles – God, they started sprouting out blood. Did she fail? Was she going to die? Everything hurt, hurt so much…

* * *

And Allen – Allen was almost dead as well. But he still held on, barely, giving her time. Making sure the Akuma kept its attention on him. He couldn't stand much more of this. He was too weak, too tired, too wounded. The last attack came and he was just holding on with his sword. He wasn't going to make it – it was pushing him back. Too strong. It was too strong. He won't take if by himself, so he'll d-

Suddenly, two pairs of hands shot up next to his, holding the swords steady. He could feel two bodies by his own, tired and wounded themselves.

"Stay strong!" Kanda yelled.

"You're all we've got!" Lavi told.

Allen got a new fire in him. If they were fighting, without weapons, helping him – then he really couldn't give up. Not yet. Not while there's still hope. Lenalee… It's all on her.

They broke the attack, but Allen was hurt too much. He dropped to his knees, panting. So tired…

And then that stupid redhead – who wasn't even supposed to be fighting! – **jumped** on the Level 4, wrapping his body around it. Kanda was right behind, trying to stab it, before holding the Monster down himself. He might hate the Order for all it did, but he wasn't about to let this monster win and kill the only few people he might call 'friends'.

Allen ignored all his injuries – those two were still fighting – and came at the Akuma as well, trying with his own sword to stop it, but the Level 4 grabbed hold and blocked his attack. Useless – they weren't good enough to take care of it. In a single motion, it sent all three of them flying.

* * *

The blood started glowing, until it formed a statue of an Angel. It reached down, bowing to Lenalee, who weakly touched it.

"Innocence… Have you acknowledged my resolve?" it looked pretty and was smooth to the touch… Almost mesmerizing. As she spoke that, the statue bent to her legs, wrapping around them, and entering her body.

"Activate," she said with her final resolve. The bright light that followed was proof of her choice – she'd fight. Fight for her friends, her family. They bought her all the time they could and now she was ready. She could save them. She knew it.


End file.
